


Too little too late

by FandomAndRandom



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomAndRandom/pseuds/FandomAndRandom
Summary: Baby sat on his chair in his dark apartment phone in one hand finger hoovering above the call button, his other hand holds onto his what? ..he lost count on what alcohol bottle he's on.. Doesn't matter anyway it all tastes like piss.
Relationships: Baby | Miles/Doc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Too little too late

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write stories to save my life so this is either gonna be really short or filled with spelling mistakes.. Or both

Baby sat on his chair in his dark apartment. phone in one hand finger hovering above the call button.. his other hand holds onto his what? ..he lost count on what alcohol bottle he's on.. Doesn't matter anyway it all tastes like piss. He doesn't even notice that his earphones aren't in his ears. he can't bring himself to go into Joe's room or even walk past the door. Everything feels heavy in here now.. This was the one place that made baby feel happy now it's just part of all the other bad memories. He told doc he'd need a few days off too look after Joe! Miles said he wasn't well but doc didn't care of course he didn't the only thing he cared about was the job he couldn't even wait a few fucking days. Now Joe was dead and it was because of doc. Baby felt his eyes begin to water as he let his mind wonder back to that day 4 days ago....

_ "baby just got Joe settled in his bed when his burner phone rang, sighing baby quickly put Joe's blanket over him before exiting the room and picking up the call. _

_" there's a job"_

_"I can't doc.. Joe's sick he needs me here for a few days"_

"... Baby remember our agreement here! I call you go.. You remember that right!?"

"yes"

"good I'll see you in 30 minutes"

"please he really isn't well.. Can't this wait a few days, doc please."

"I won't tell you again baby! Joe will be fine for a day"

Then he hung up.. Baby wanted to laugh as he thought over that memory that was the most he said to doc in like a year and a half and still doc wouldn't listen. 

The job took longer then expected.. what was meant to take a day took two days and even then it was a flop because the crew that was going to be there didn't show. All the planning was for nothing baby showing up and staying in the planing room was for nothing.

Once a very angry doc told baby he can go baby pretty much ran back to his and Joe's apartment. The lights were off once he got though the door. You know when you get that feeling that something isn't right when you enter a room or building that's what baby felt! he turned on the lights on his way to Joe's room, the door was slightly open just like how baby left it two days ago. he pushed the door open all the way and flicked on the lights only to find Joe wasn't in his bed. Panic took over as baby rushed over to the bed only too find Joe laying on his back dried vomit on his face and neck besides his bed.

Shit shit shit shit Joe hey, hey! wake up baby said frantically as he leant on the floor over his adopted dad, then he noticed his chest was moving **his chest wasn't moving **baby knew he was gone that much was obvious he knew what dead people looked like you can't avoid it while being in this job baby felt the breath leave his lungs he fell back..this couldn't be happening it couldn't.

Baby doesn't remember much after that only bits and pieces he doesn't remember phoning for help but he remembers a bunch of people coming into Joe's room remembers people talking to him felt someone help him stand.. Then he woke up in the recovery position in the sitting area of the apartment to someone taking his pulse

He was told the reason he passed out was due to shock but baby wasn't really paying attention to what this person was saying his eyes was fixed on the body bag that was being taken out of the front door. the body bag that held Joe's body 

Somone came over and explained to baby how Joe died he didn't need too be told though he knew how. Joe tried to get out of bed and into his weel chair but fell landing on his back and as he had the flu he was sick but couldn't roll over so choked to death alone. all while baby was stuck in the planning room with no idea that his adopted dad had died. Baby denied going to the hospital to be checked much too the disappointment of the EMT'S but they packed up and left anyway.

Before baby even knew what he was doing he hit the call button on his burner phone and put it up to his ear after a few rings doc picked up

"baby? You know you shouldn't phone me so why are you?"

"you're a peace.. Of fucking shit Joe's dead because of you"

Baby was too drunk for this! his words were all slurred together and doc was more then likely going to kill him after this call but he didn't care he wanted to tell doc what he thought while he had the courage while drunk 

"excuse me baby?"

"he's fucking dead all because you couldn't wait a few shitty days its your fault all of this is.. I want him back I want my dad back

That was the first time baby had referred Joe as his dad and it was only when the word left his mouth that he wondered why him and Joe wasn't blood family but Joe had been more of a father then babys real dad ever was

"where are you baby?"

"I'm done doc with you with the crew with this fucking life"

Baby hung up before doc could reply.

The burner phone rang so baby did the thing he's been wanting to do for years.. He threw it, it hit the wall and broke. Once he finished his bottle of alcohol he stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed another then fell back on to the chair head tiped back so he was looking up.

Doc was already on his way to baby's apartment after already phoning the kid 6 times in the 2 days he last saw him. when his phone rang. He could tell baby was drunk and wasn't thinking but this was the first time he heard of Joe's death, he thought baby might have finally done a runner after all these years but nope the kid was still loyal. doc wasn't sure what was gonna go down in the days that follow.

Doc pulled up outside the apartment building looking up at babys window the lights were off that means either baby isn't in or he is. So doc walked the steps and stopped outside the kids door it was open just a little doc had his gun on him so he wasn't too afraid of what might lay ahead. 

Baby? Doc turned on the light his eyes found baby. He called his name again while walking over to him doc let out a breath he didn't know he was holding the kid hadn't done anything stupid thankfully. hey! doc said as baby tried to lift his head meet docs eyes 

Doc? baby slurred yea that's me doc replied as he slipped the alcohol bottle from babys fingers. 

I'm dead aren't I baby said so quietly that doc almost missed it. No baby you're not dead and hopefully won't be for a long time coming doc said as he sat on the coffee table in front of baby. I'm sorry about Joe doc carried on 

Y'know while I was stuck with you because you wanted me there so badly.. Joe was here all alone choking to death... I tried to tell you he was ill but you didn't care now because of you he's dead baby said as he wipied his tears 

You're right it is my fault.. I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you told me doc tried to be empathetic with baby 

Sorry doesn't bring him back. baby muttered back 

I know doc replied 

They sat in silence for ages baby trying to fight to stay awake in his drunken state and doc watching him 

Have you sorted out Joe's funeral? 

No. I.. I don't know how I'm too tired doc I.. I.. 

Shh doc replied he stood up grabbed baby gently by the shoulders and layed him down on the chair then leaving the room only to return a few minutes later with babys pillow and blanket. We will sort everything out tommrow OK doc told him as he lifted babys head and put the pillow under him. Baby could feel himself drifting off when he felt his shoes being taken off then a warm weight on top of him. just sleep this off you'll be paying for it in the morning doc said as he placed babys earphones in the kids ears then pressed play on one of the ipods he found in his bedroom. He ran a quick hand through the kids hair baby leaned into the touch after a few minutes doc moved away and grabbed a bucket there is no doubt baby will need it in a few hours. Then he grabbed a book and settled on the chair with babys legs in his lab. 

He hoped baby would be OK he cared for him even if he made threats! he didn't mean them he liked having him around doc pretty much watched him grow up they have a bond in a messed up kind of way, he opened the book and started to read and every so often watched the kid sleep to make sure he was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This was terrible but hopefully you enjoyed it in some way. Baby and doc are out of character baby is because he's drunk out if his mind


End file.
